By extracting only one or more components (e.g., red blood cells, platelets, and/or plasma) from a donor and returning remaining blood to the donor, a blood collection center can extract more of the component(s) from the donor than they could if only whole blood were collected.
The foregoing summary, as well as the following detailed description of certain embodiments of the present invention, will be better understood when read in conjunction with the appended drawings. For the purpose of illustrating the invention, certain embodiments are shown in the drawings. It should be understood, however, that the present invention is not limited to the arrangements and instrumentality shown in the attached drawings.